Talk:Sajin Komamura
Photo suggestions I had a suggestion to add a picture of Captain Komamura's bankai being stolen and other photos corresponding to recent chapters Komamura appeared in to the Plot section of his page. Unfortunately, SunXia reverted my edits as she continues to recommend doing a talk page discussion first.Poweltav (talk) 22:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :OK, firstly, it was not unfortunate as there was already an image in the section you were adding your image to. There's illustrating the plot then there's overloading the page. Secondly, your image is illegal it has no Fair Use Rationale which is easily found as a Template that can easily be filled in on the page. It also has no legal tagging which again makes it illegal. have detailed this on your Talk page for further reference. If you do not update the Fair Use your image will more than likely be deleted. If you do, you need to have a use for it outside of adding too many images in a single section. Might I add that you also added the image incorrectly as we use 190px not 360x360. For someone who has been here for a year you really should have learnt the manuals of style by now and the policies. :How come you chose to not delete my added photos for Lille Barro and Pernida Parnkgjas' Vollstandigs and let them stay? You delete my other photos, so why not those 2 like you normally would? I may have been with this website for a year now, but I'm still learning SunXia. Every time I make an edit, I feel as if I made a big mistake. And that's been shown whenever you, Salubri, or somebody else undo my edits. I know I suck at editing, especially whenever it comes to adding photos.Poweltav (talk) 23:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I was trying not to give you a warning for those pictures but your repeated ignoring of the policies has result in two warnings in a very short time. There's only so much lenience that can be used before it starts getting out of hand. The warnings on your page link you to policies that you are not familiarizing yourself with. We have written out plenty of blogs and tutorials on this, the information is there to help you. Your images, I'm sure were deleted the first time and then you re-uploaded them with no change. They were then deleted and a new .png version was uploaded by Xil with the correct licensing and FUR. And my apologies I realize there is licensing for comic which the Manga is, my mistake but there still needs to be Fair Use Rationale which, as the head of Images, I'm not willing to ignore anymore. I'm so, so sorry for unintentionally violating the policies of Bleach Wiki, SunXia. I really am. It's just that, I'm still feel a little new at all of this. Somethings I keep screwing up on the website. I want to clear the slate of my warnings and be able to edit without violation error. Can you help and forgive me? Poweltav (talk) 00:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's not about forgiveness it's about learning how to do things correctly. I have a few Blogs and videos I have dedicated to this in the past. User blog:SunXia/Uploading an Image and Adding FUR for Beginners or User blog:SunXia/Placing an Image for Beginners or User blog:SunXia/Image Policy and Understanding it!! which are all dedicated to images and how to properly upload them legally and place them. User blog:SunXia/Helping YOU Help Bleach Wiki this is a general blog too that links to others in order to help out in every aspect. Hope that helps!! Timeskip pic since he has a new appearance why havent we added it to the infobox? this is the only one in color so we should use this --AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 23:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) He doesn't really look any different other than the outfit...and a profile image would be bad for the infobox Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC)